ninjaofthesandfandomcom-20200214-history
Mokuta
'Events' 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Mokuta Gender: Female Age: 30 Weight: 165lbs. Height: 5"8 Birthday: October 12th Sexuality: Bisexual Blood Type: O 'Appearance' Body Build: Well toned with a C cup Skin Tone: Tan Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Dark Brown Hair Style: A low ponytail that comes down to her ankles. Outfit: A shirt made of leather and animal fur. Pants made out of leather. No shoes. Headband Location: None Distinct Features: Sharp canine teeth, a pointed nose ,Elongated ears, and fingernails like claws. Scars: scars all over her body, except her face. The top of her right ear has been bitten off. Tattoos: Tribal tattoos running down her arms. 'Background Information' Rank: Jonin Clan: None Friends: Renji and Hiragi Known Family Members: Her Pack Affiliations: Her Pack Mentors: Chiyo History: Mokuta was the third member of Team Chiyo. She was best friends with both Renji and Hiragi. She actually had feelings for Renji, but never made them known until later in life. This team was made during the war and the second they became Chunin was thrust into battle. However, at the beginning of the war Hiragi died and Renji went into a rage after losing his lover. Mokuta tried her best to comfort her friend, but at the same time taking advantage of his hurt state and taking Renji for herself. After that the two became a duo and did all their missions together. Renji would handle infiltration and stealth while Mokuta would keep the enemy at bay. Due to the feral nature of her fighting style Mokuta injested her first taste of human flesh. During missions it became more and more frequent. She literally became addicted to the taste of human flesh. Not only that, she was becoming addicted to her feral form, she loved not having to be a normal human. She loved being completely free. Her only problem was her care for Renji. Mokuta however found a rude awakening at the end of the war. Her food supply was gone as was the constant use of her feral state. She literally started to go crazy and become withdrawn. One day Renji went to check on Mokuta only to be attacked by her. She bit off all the tops of his fingers. After that Renji scolded her and fought to protect himself, begging her to stop. However Mokuta would not stop, instead she slashed him along his stomach and knocking him against the wall multiple times before running away from the house and the village in general. Honestly, she thought she killed Renji that day. With that guilt she ran, she needed to be free of this guilt. She found herself among a pack of wolves on the edge of the lands of wind and fire and began hunting along side them,. Eventually being accept into the pack. She would lead hunts to pick off stragglers from villages, mostly children. Before long she challenged the head of the pack. Once she was head she started attacking small villages and converting more and more people. Before long there were people coming to join her pack, liking the idea of true natural freedom. Until recently she has avoided the land of wind, but has for some reason just returned. Still under the impression that Renji of the Bakemono is dead. Personality: A crude and animalistic human being. 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Taijutsu Kekkei Genkai: None Hiden Abilities: Chakra Type Innates: Earth Primary Weapons: Claws and Fangs Flaws in Style: Style: Quick and strong claw swipes and bites that tear the opponent apart. Jutsu List: 'Trivial Knowledge' Animal Totem: Favorite Food: Human Flesh Least Favorite Food: Onions Favorite Color: Brown Fears: Being Constrained Past-Times: Hunting, Grooming, and playing with the Pups. Wants to Fight: Chiyo, Renji, and Hiragi Nindo: Favorite Word/Quote: Player: Samd Other Trivia: Category:Characters Category:Sand Ninja Category:Other Sand Teams Category:Unfinished Category:Deceased